Masquerades
by Andrometamorphose
Summary: narusasu with a little twist


Masquerades Pairing: naruxsasu(xsaki no, Saki is NOT a mary sue, all you mary sue haters) 

**Warnings: cross-dressing, implied lemon, sexual content, etc.**

**A/N: First ever narusasu oneshot so be nice on me, please. Comments and reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Also, the idea for Saki is accredited to the genius Asuka Kureru. I apologize for not putting it in earlier.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saki. It was more than just a name, just another simple identity. Yes. It was much more than that –_she_ was so much more than that –Naruto was convinced, sure that Saki was not just a mere token, a basic pity fuck, mind you.

No, Saki was so different from that. She was **real**, a porcelain doll worth protecting, silk hidden behind a macabre façade of sharp insults and derisive remarks that tore into the heart. She was something –no, _someone_ –to believe in; and yet, she was as unpredictable as the changing cycle of the moon. Yes, she was most like that white orb that hung in the sky, waxing and waning, so distant, and at the same time, so close, pulling the tide in and out, like heartstrings. She was fickle, too, Naruto supposed as he lay in bed that night, unsure of whether it was her he was going to greet in when (and if) the door opened and the sound of footsteps would be heard. It wasn't that she was a whore –she was anything but a commonplace slut –it was that her entrances and exits were so hard to predict –they were so sporadic. But then again, Naruto _had_ been oblivious that time a couple of weeks ago, when he had tried to coax Saki to appear, to replace her male counterpart.

Naruto twisted around in bed, trying to ignore his sudden ache for companionship. It pained him at first, knowing that it wasn't just Saki he wanted. Those rare moments when Saki disappeared and Naruto had his best-friend-rival-brother-enemy back were few and far between, but _hell_, Naruto liked it. No, he didn't like it.

He loved it.

And so, it wasn't all that surprising when Naruto found his hands unzipping his black pajama pants, or that his fingers methodically started stroking himself. Of course, it was nothing new, but it always seemed kind of _painful_ doing it when he was so alone and in the dark.

He felt himself going erect, his hands quickening their pace into an almost off-beat rhythm. Naruto started panting, sweat beading on his temples. His hands, now sticky and wet, rubbed some lubricant and applied it inside his thighs, which were aching for touch, pressure, pain. Slowly, he inserted two fingers inside, gliding them in and out, savoring the absolutely fucking **wet** noises that they made as they pulled out, glistening in the dim-to-none light. Naruto smiled sadly.

After a few quick thrusts and pumps, it was over, Naruto having spilled out onto his hands, sour-sweet with his own cum. He lay there like that, legs spread wide open, blankets bundled up, eyes bleary, and he _listened_ –listened tot he absolute silence, a testament to the (hopefully) temporary absence of a person.

Mind you, that person wasn't cheerful, or upbeat; rather, his person was quite the opposite –a dark, brooding, aggressive, pliant, harsh, docile, thoughtful, mocking _lover_ whom Naruto tried to label as a partner in an altogether weirdly personal relationship that included silence, arguments, cross-dressing, and of course, fucking. No love was required at all, which was why they didn't call what they did 'love-making' –they fucked, fucked like wild animals, both possessive and needy.

Because, all in all, they weren't _used_ to loving –they took, and then (hurt) some more. What they both shared was just a bond that allowed them to release their inhibitions and **let go**.

Naruto closed his eyes, but the will to sleep was gone –his blood was now mixed with an intoxicating sense of passion, almost aphrodisiac-like. For what his blood called for, he did not know; or rather, he was too afraid to find out.

And so he lay like that, spread-eagled in the middle of **their** shared bed for a good portion of the night.

He awoke to the sound of his un-oiled bedroom door hinges creaking open and the light _click-clack_ of high heels. Drowsily, he stirred and opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Saki.

She was clad in a black lace top that was expertly cut to hint at the appearance of breasts, with a blue-purple corset wrapped around her waist, giving her a perfect hourglass shape. Heck, she was even prettier than Sakura.

Naruto sat up, hair mussed.

She was wearing a flouncy black skirt above layers and layers of short ruffled petticoats that peaked out here and there, flaring out, drawing attention to a pair of milky-white legs clad in red fishnets. Scruffy, knee-high, buckled boots completed the classic Saki-Lolita ensemble.

Saki smiled demurely, and crawled onto the bed, combat boots and all. Her raven locks fell forward as she bent her head closer until she was right above Naruto.

"I missed you, pet," Naruto whispered hoarsely, hoping he was addressing the right persona.

"I know," she murmured back wearily.

Naruto felt relieved for a moment, that he was not addressing Sasuke –he was in the presence of Saki tonight –but then felt a coil of anger ripple through his chest. Sure, he liked Saki, but he liked his old teammate better –the one that Saki said was 'sick' a couple of days ago.

"So, where's Sasuke," he asked coolly, knowing that he would always get the same answer.

"He lost his way here again" Saki whispered sadly, "he tried to come but couldn't make it."

Naruto sighed, a slight fluttering of breath that did nothing to relieve his frustration.

Saki bent down, and as if in compensation, placed her perfectly glossed lips over his, silencing any questions that threatened to arise.

Naruto groaned in the kiss, a wordless cry of anguish, torture, lovesickness –all building up.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked again when they broke for air, this time his voice cracking from all the bottled up emotions.

A sigh was heard from Saki, and when she responded, her voice was deeper, more masculine as it lost its femininity.

"I'm here, dobe, now be quiet."

---

When Naruto came in Sasuke's –not Saki's –mouth while they were lovemaking –with sasuke, they rarely fucked, and this time they had managed to **make** something out of their sex, if not love –he instinctively cried out.

But this time, unlike all the other times, he knew which name to call out.

"Sasuke!"

-------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------

**Time written: **12:26 AM

**Time typed **7:06 PM

**What I am supposed to be doing: **Studying for a Geometry test and midterm

_**Reviews would be much apppreciated.**_


End file.
